


Nerds and Vampires

by SGALOVER



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mild sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Palmer goes out to a bar and ambushed by a vampire. He is then saved by another one who he finds sexually attractive. How will it all turn out for him? Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds and Vampires

Jimmy Palmer was having one hell of a night. He had been invited by Abby to join her and Ziva at a techno club. He was a bit embarrassed that he had allowed the girls to dress him up. He wore black jeans with holes in the knees. They were so tight that Jimmy still didn't know how he got them on in the first place. He wore a tight black t-shirt with a red anarchy symbol on the front of it. His hair had been spiked up on top of his head. He felt silly but from the number of people he had seen look him over he guessed he must look alright. He had lost sight of Ziva and Abby about 5 minutes ago and now he was alone at the bar.

Suddenly a pair of lips was at his ear and a female voice said over the sound of music, "Hey hot stuff. Wanna check out the back alleyway?"

Jimmy turned around and almost dropped his jaw at the beautiful girl who was asking him to go out back. He just nodded dumbly at her and let her lead him out back by his hand. She led him farther into the alley so they stood just out of sight from the road or the back entrance. She started to kiss him like he was the last man on the planet. He kissed her back readily. But something didn't feel right to him. She kissed him but he felt nothing except his body naturally reacting. But other then that he felt nothing. Just like with every other person he had kissed, he knew it would just be sex. Then it happened. She pulled back and her face was distorted. Her once blue eyes were now yellow and her teeth were now sharp and resembled fangs.

"Your so tasty, I could just eat you up." said the girl as her grip became like steel clamps and she moved his head to the side

Jimmy didn't struggle. Instead he said, "Please hit the right artery. If your going to drain me I would like it to be as fast as possible."

This caused the obvious vampire to pause, "Are you for real?"

Then a new voice with a British accent said from a few yards away, "I think he is luv."

Jimmy turned to see his savior was a young man with bleach blonde hair, black pants, black t-shirt, red over shirt, and a black leather duster. He was smoking and had a twisted smile on his face that made Jimmy shiver.

The man threw his smoke to the ground said, "Let the kid go and lets do this lady. I had bad day and this is just what I need to let off some steam."

Jimmy watched as the man's face changed to that of the woman's. But for some reason Jimmy still wasn't scared. He was so used to danger and almost dieing on several occasions that all of this was just interesting, not scary.

The girl threw him to the ground, here he heard something snap and his left arm was on fire before going numb and useless, it had been dislocated. The woman charged the man and after a few swings and kicks the man plunged a wooden stake through the woman's chest, causing her to turn to dust. Jimmy supported himself with his right arm and shakily got to his feet. He was clutching his left arm out of instinct. The man took out a smoke and offered Jimmy one. Jimmy shook his head and watched as the man's face changed back.

The man was looking at him funny and strode forward until he was sniffing Jimmy's neck. This caused Jimmy to shiver again and feel funny inside. The man pulled back, his face back to the one with fangs. Jimmy didn't move or try to run away. He just looked into those yellow eyes and waited, "Why aren't you scared after seeing this?" his face became human again

Jimmy tried to shrug but his shoulder flared in pain causing him to gasp in pain, "Oh hell, your hurt aren't you?" the man was both annoyed and concerned

"I dislocated my shoulder." Jimmy said

To his shock the man grabbed his right arm, spun him around, and pressed him face first into the wall. He took hold of his left shoulder and asked, "Do you know what I'm doing?"

"Yeah, and I know how much this is going to hurt. So please, just do it and get it over with." Jimmy said, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst pain of his life

The man sighed and suddenly Jimmy's mind was filled with white hot pain and he screamed. When the pain was gone he realized he was being held and his back patted. A voice in his ear was saying, "That's it kid, breath, just breath. I know just how you feel kid."

Jimmy gasped for air as the world came back to him. He could smell the man. He smelled of blood, leather, and smoke. For some reason this made Jimmy want to do only one thing. In his delirious state from the pain of only a moment ago he gave in to the urge he was feeling and kissed the man holding him. As soon as he mad contact his mind came back to him. He pulled back fast, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just…"

Jimmy was cut off as he was pushed backward into the wall and kissed silly. The man had Jimmy's arms pinned to his sides as he kissed him. Jimmy moaned as the man's knee made it's way between his legs. The man's tongue was cold as it slipped into Jimmy's mouth and began to explore it. When he pulled back Jimmy was panting hard. The man was smiling, "So, got a place you want to do this?"

Jimmy thought of the closest place he had a key to and asked, "Do you like morgues?"

The man laughed, "You live at a morgue?"

"No, I work at one and it's really close by, just a few blocks away. And to be honest I don't think I can wait to get home for this."

"I've got a car round the corner." as they drove to the building and snuck in the back the man asked as they made out in the elevator, "What's your name?"

"Jimmy, God, so good. What's your name, ahh?" Jimmy could hardly communicate as the man sucked on his neck and bit lightly with blunt human teeth

"William the Bloody, but you can call me Spike if you like." Spike grinned as they got into the autopsy room and he headed for a table, "Your gonna be sore for a few days boy."

The nest morning Jimmy woke on an autopsy table with Spike sleeping next to him. He looked at the clock and realized that Doctor Mallard would be there in the next 10 minutes, "SPIKE."

Spike shot up and said, "Where's the demon?"

"No demon, my boss. He's gonna be here any minute. We have to get dressed, like now."

Spike shot off the table and started throwing Jimmy's clothes at him, "Shit, I hate getting caught by the boss. Lucky I got a present from Red before I went on vacation. So, think I could spend the day with you? I just don't want to leave you just yet. Think you could think of a reason for me to stay?" asked Spike as he got his pants on and looked for his shirt

"How about you're my brother in law, and you're here in town for a visit and you want to see what I do?" asked Jimmy as he changed into a pair of scrubs

"Works for me." said Spike as he finished getting dressed and turned around to see Jimmy in his scrubs and groaned, "Are you going to be wearing that all day Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled coyly, "Maybe, why?" knowing that look

Just as Spike was about to jump him the doors opened and in came Ducky, "Mr. Palmer, you're here early. And who is this young man with you?"

Jimmy blushed, "He's my brother in law, William Bloody. He was in town for few days and I thought he would like to see how I work."

"I don't know Mr. Palmer, do you think he has the stomach for it?" Ducky smiled

"I work in law enforcement, I've seen the inside of a body or two." Spike said with a smile, wondering if the good doctor would recognize him. He remembered him from the 70's. He had broken into the morgue in New York and stolen blood. As he was finishing this man had come in and had gotten hit in the face and left on the floor for his trouble

Ducky held out his hand, "Dr. Mallard, call me Ducky." When they shook hands Ducky paused, "Do I know you?"

"I've got one of those faces I guess." Spike smiled in a way that had Jimmy shivering behind Ducky

Ducky smiled back, "I guess so. It couldn't have been you anyway, your far to young."

"So, where do we start today Doctor?" Jimmy asked as Ducky walked over to the drawers. Behind Ducky and unknown to him Spike licked Jimmy's neck

"When your lunch break comes I'm gonna fuck you into the ground Jimmy Boy." Spike said

"I thought we would start with that fellow we found out in the park last night while you were off duty. It was quite a sight I must say. Poor fellow appears to have been executed, the whole back of his head is gone."

"Wicked, lets see." said Spike

"Yes, let's take a look Doctor. Do you think I could try doing the autopsy today?" Jimmy asked, wanting to impress Spike

"Yeah, let the boy do it. He has been studying his anatomy since I got here." said Spike with a wink

"I see no harm in that I suppose. Please, get our guest a smock and cap please." Ducky said

Later that day, after the autopsy was done, and very well according to Ducky, Spike and Jimmy were hiding in the car garage. Spike had his hands down Jimmy's pants, "My little Jimmy Boy cut up that body so well. Such skill for a human, makes me want you all the more. My fearless little ME."

Jimmy moaned as Spike squeezed him harder, "Oh, God, Spike, so good. Don't stop, never stop." Jimmy begged as he leaned against the wall for support

Spike sucked hard on Jimmy's neck sending him over the edge, "Good boy, such a good little Jimmy Boy."

After they cleaned up Jimmy took him back to the elevator. As they got in they found the elevator was not empty. Agent Gibbs was also there, "Hello Special Agent Gibbs sir." said Jimmy

"Palmer, who is this guy?" Gibbs asked as the elevator started down to autopsy

"I'm his brother in law, William Bloody. Just visiting Jimmy Boy here, getting some tips on autopsy's and what not." Spike said as he leaned against the elevator

"Really, so he didn't give you that hicky on your neck?" Gibbs said in his all knowing way

Palmer's hand went to his neck and held the sensitive spot Spike had been sucking on only minutes ago. Spike laughed, "Well I'll be damned, you're an empathic demon."

Gibbs smiled, "Half demon actually. And really, William Bloody? Might as well wave a flag that says I'm a vampire. I'm guessing Ducky already met you. Let me tell you, he wasn't fooled either Palmer. I just came from there. He told me to come and protect you from him. Looks like I won't have to."

Palmer looked like he was about to faint, "Sir, you're a half demon?"

"Yep, but don't spread it around Palmer. It's a bit of a touchy subject for most people." Gibbs said as the elevator stopped at autopsy and they all walked out, "By the way, William, is that a certain ring on your finger?"

Spike just smiled, "A Scooby Gang original. For vacations and duty only of course." Spike winked

Gibbs smiled back, "Of course."

Palmer was still in a bit of shock and when they entered autopsy he went straight for the bourbon in the cabinet. Ducky saw the look on his face and decided to ask, "So, you found out about vampires did you?"

Spike came in with Gibbs and smiled when this got a look of shock form Ducky, "Already knew that. I saved him from one last night outside that new night club down the block from the base. No, he found out about this guy being a half demon."

"Jethro, why isn't he dust in the wind?" Ducky asked

Spike snickered, "Jethro…really?"

"I wouldn't talk, Spike. And don't worry Duck, he's one of those two I told you about a few years ago."

Spike's face became sad, "Just me now I'm afraid. Angle is dust in the wind. Oh, that reminds me…" Spike reached into his pocket and took out a stack of letters, "One of our gang left me these in his will. He knew how much I liked to travel. He wanted some of his old friends and mentors to know what happened to him. And I have a few left. I guess I found two of you. Wondered about the names cause they didn't come with sir names. Just labeled Ducky and Gibbs." Spike took two letters from his bunch and replaced the rest, "Just lucky that Jimmy Boy works for you guys I guess, funny that."

Ducky gulped, "Who wrote those?"

Spike sighed, "Wesley Pryce. Former Watcher and head of paranormal research at Wolfram and Hart. He died fighting the good fight." Spike handed them each their letters, "I'm sorry."

Seeing the looks on the two men's faces Spike got Jimmy and took him to the elevator, "Come on Jimmy Boy, I think they need some time alone."

Once the elevator doors closed Spike hit the emergency stop button and pushed Jimmy against the wall, "Jimmy Boy, snap out of it." and he kissed him with so much passion that when he pulled back Jimmy was gasping for breath, "Any questions?"

Jimmy seemed to snap back to himself then, "So, I work for a half demon?"

"Yep."

"I think I can live with that." Jimmy said as he pulled up Spikes hand to show the ring, "And why is this ring so special?"

Spike smiled, "That is a magic ring that lets me walk in the sun. Red made it for me, before I left." Jimmy let that slide without further question when Spike looked sad, "Would you care if I stuck around for a while?" Spike asked out of the blue

Jimmy's eyes lit up, "You mean that, really?"

"Of course Jimmy." Spike looked at him with love in his eyes, "Never met a guy like you before. Your taking all of this in stride and you haven't screamed or wet your pant or even fainted. I'm impressed by that." he pushed up against Jimmy, "You're my brave little hero Jimmy."

They were about to kiss again when they heard a banging above them and a voice saying, "Gibbs, I need the elevator. Finish talking to whoever later."

Jimmy turned white, "There is one thing I'm afraid of. It's him, the Director. We can't let him see us like this."

"I've got an idea." Spike jumped up and opened the service vent and climbed out. Jimmy heard some noise. Then a hand came down reaching for him, "Push the button back and grab on."

Jimmy did so without question and was then pulled up to the floor above. The elevator doors had been forced open and Spike pulled him into it. It was the interrogation level and there was no one around, "That was so cool." Jimmy said

"Yeah, I guess. But now I have to wait until later to molest my new boy won't I?" Spike pouted

"Sorry." his phone rang and he answered it, "A body, got it. Doctor, do you think that…really, thanks."

"I get to come?" Spike asked

"Yeah. Come on, we'll take the stairs."

When they got to the body the sight was terrible. Head was chopped off by the sword on the ground. The navy captain had a look of terror on his face. Spike whispered in Jimmy's ear, "And I thought demons were violent."

"His head being cut off was the cause of death, as evident by the amount of blood and spatter. I'm afraid that there are no defensive wounds, so it was most likely someone he knew." Ducky said as he inspected the scene

"I'll get the gurney." Jimmy said.

As they left the building and into the sun Spike flinched, "Always expect to become a crispy critter every time. Instinct and all that I guess." Spike said

"Hey Palmer, wait up."

Palmer sighed, "Oh no."

Tony ran over and stopped when he saw Spike, "Hey, whose your friend?"

"William Bloody, a friend of Jimmy Boy here." Spike said, "And we are a bit busy so what do you want?"

Tony looked like he had been slapped in the face, "I was just wondering if he noticed that girl over there checking you out."

Spike and Jimmy whirled around to see and Spike gasped, "Oh shit, they had to send her."

Before any questions could be asked the girl, who looked to be about 18 with long red hair and a mini skirt ran for the crime tape. When the officer on guard tried to stop her she flashed a badge that made the cop back away.

As the girl headed their way Tony whispered, "You want to tell us anything about your friend Palmer? Like maybe he's a wanted criminal."

"No, I'm not, I just happen to work for…" whatever he had been about to say was drowned out as the girl ran up to him and decked him in the face

Spike fell to the ground, holding his nose. Without missing beat Tony had his gun out and Jimmy was at his side, "Freeze kid."

"Don't shoot her." said Spike as Jimmy helped him sit up, "Cindy, why did they have to send you?"

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't care if you get dusted. After all, you did kill my parents when I was a kid. I don't care if you have a soul now. Did you really think you could run away from us?" Cindy said as she took a pair of shackles from her back pack, "Now, are you gonna come quietly or do I get to use these?"

"Now hold on just a minute." Tony said, "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I think I can help. If he killed someone we can arrest him."

Cindy laughed, "Stay out of this buddy, you don't have the clearance to know what I'm talking about." she took out her badge, "I'm from the IWC. Ever heard of it?"

"Your shitting me right?" Tony said with surprise on his face

"Tony, why are you pointing your gun at that girl?" asked Gibbs as he came outside with everyone else at his heels

"She hit this guy and wants to take him somewhere in shackles. And apparently he also killed her parents. She says she's from the IWC." Tony said

Spike got to his feet, "Put the gun down you moron." Spike glared at the girl and stood in front of Jimmy, "Cindy, I told you guys I was leaving. Red even let me take the ring. I said that I was out and back on my own."

"You should know better Spike. Once your part of this life you don't leave it. So it looks like I get to do this the fun way." Cindy ran forward

Spike blocked a punch and hit her up side the head. Cindy fell but kicked his feet out from under him. She jumped on top of him and took out a wooden stake, "I've been dreaming of this."

Just as the stake was about to hit him Jimmy tackled the girl, "Don't you dare hurt him."

"Jimmy, don't." yelled Spike

But it was to late. Cindy punched him so hard he flew back three feet and landed on the ground, still as the dead. Spike growled in furry and tackled Cindy, "You bitch, how dare you touch what is mine." He hit her several times until she was out cold

He rushed to Jimmy's side with Ducky while the rest cuffed the girl and took her to the van for delivery to the holding cells. Jimmy's glasses were broken and his left eye was already swollen and his lip split wide open, "I'm afraid he is out cold. Is that girl what I think she is?"

"Yeah, I sort of left without handing in a resignation. See, I'm sort of pet to them these days. Used for whatever I'm needed and then ignored until such time as I'm needed again. Guess they wanted me back." Spike said as he pulled Jimmy into his arms, "Stupid kid, why did he do that?"

"Jimmy is a good soul. He defends others without thinking of his own safety. He saved my life not to long ago. He was almost stabbed for his trouble." Ducky looked at the way Spike was holding him, "Am I to assume that you are involved with Jimmy?"

Spike just nodded as he stroked Jimmy's head, "Stupid kid. I explain Slayers and demons to him on the way to the morgue last night."

Ducky's eyes widened, "You didn't do what I think you did in my autopsy did you?"

Spike just smiled, "I'll clean the table later."

Jimmy moaned in pain and this brought everyone back from the shock of seeing Spike holding Jimmy like that, "We have to get him back so I can bandage him." Ducky said

Spike sighed as he lifted Jimmy, "Yeah, and I have to call someone to come clean up this mess. I also think I need to brief the team on the paranormal if I'm going to be sticking around."

Once back at NCIS Spike made a phone call after locking Cindy in a morgue drawer. While they waited for someone to come pick her up Spike gave the paranormal speech to Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby. After the speech only one person had questions.

"So, that girl that came to get you slays stuff right?" asked Tony

"Yep."

"Why did she want to kill you? And why did you kill her parents?"

Spike actually looked embarrassed as he sat on the table with Jimmy's head in his lap, "Well, I didn't have a soul then. Is sort of left out the part where I'm a vampire."

Tony flipped out, "You're a what?" he instinctively took a few steps back

Abby just looked worriedly at him, "You might want to tell us that you're a good one because Tony is a bit scared of vampires."

"It's a good thing to fear. Most vampires are vicious killers." said Spike, "But me, I don't eat humans or kill them without cause. I got me a soul, makes me have feelings and everything. If I killed you right now I would feel guilty for ages. I hate that feeling. Spent a few months in the basement of a school talking to myself when I first got it back. Point is, I'm a good guy." Spike said

Tony seemed to relax, "So, how come you didn't become dust out in the sun?"

Spike held up his hand to show the ring, "Of all the people at the IWC there are only three people who give a damn about me. Unfortunately, none of them are the head cheese. That position belongs to a blonde slut who I used to date. Anyway, one of the three is a witch, she made this for me. Cause of it I can walk around in the day. Only works for me so no other vampire can use it."

Jimmy groaned, "William?"

"Right here luv, I got ya." Spike held Jimmy in a sitting position, "Just take it slow. Your gonna have one hell of headache from Cindy punching you like that."

"Did she hurt you." Jimmy asked as he opened his eyes. At seeing the way he was held and the others around him he blushed, "So I guess my secrets out."

"Sorry to push you out of the closet luv." Spike kissed the top of his head, "I also told them about the whole paranormal thing to. They all took it alright."

At that moment the doors to autopsy opened and in strode two people. A young red headed woman and tall dark haired man with an eye patch. The man spoke first, "Hey Spike, whose the kid in your arms. A new boy toy?"

Spike smiled back at him, "Shut it whelp."

The red head ran over to him and hugged him, "Spike, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop her from sending Cindy. I think Buffy's finally gone mad with power." The girl started to cry

Spike wrapped an arm around her, "It's alright Red, I managed. I had my body guard with me and everything." Spike nodded at Jimmy

The man whistled as he looked at Jimmy, "Damn, she got you good. Why did you try to fight her?"

"She was going to kill William, I had to do something." Jimmy said as he slowly sat up and held out his hand, "Jimmy Palmer."

"Xander Harris, and that's Willow Rosenberg. Our third party member is upstairs waiting with a guard to escort our little Cindy back to Cleveland. We decided to do what you did Spike. We quit. I thought we might start up Angle Investigations again."

Spike smiled, "As long as we can change the name that's fine by me. Red, you feel better cause I hear our guest waking up."

At that there was a banging coming from one of the drawers, "Spike, open this door right now you coward. When I get my hands on you I'll…"

Xander opened the door and pulled the drawer out, "You'll what Cindy, try to stake him again?"

"Whatever he told you he is a liar." Cindy started to argue

"Be silent." said Willow with a wave of her hand, "And be still."

Cindy went limp and fell into Xander's arms, "Well, if you'll all be so kind I think we should see dear Cindy off."

Everyone went into the elevator and went up to the bull pen. There was an older gentleman waiting with a hot brunet, "Ducky, is that you?" asked the man in a British accent

"Ripper, it's been years. I hardly recognize you in a suite and without a guitar in your hands. I had no idea you were with the IWC."

"Not anymore. As a matter of fact we are going to be working here from now on. We are going to be paranormal consultants for the military. I thought we could work out of here since Spike seems to like it. Director Vance has already been briefed and we are to move in to the spare lab one floor down. My books are already on there way." Rupert said, "By the way, this is Faith." he turned to point but the brunet had moved to Tony's side and was whispering in his ear something that was making him blush, "Faith please, behave."

"Sorry Giles, since your leaving I don't have to listen to you ever again. Now give me Cindy and I'll be out of your hair." Faith took Cindy from Xander and slung her over her shoulder, "Later guys, keep in touch."

A few days later everything was set up. The spare lab had a new name plate outside of it that said, "Paranormal Research and Consultation."

The walls were lined with weapons, books, candles, herbs, and several other things including a Sex Pistols poster. The room had four desks. One was covered in books and had a tea cup on one corner and sitting at it was a sleeping Rupert Giles. The second desk was unoccupied and had bumper stickers all over it, some paper work, and a comic book. That was the desk of one Xander Harris. The third desk was covered in jars, books, and a small basin with incense in it. This was the desk of Willow Rosenberg. The last desk had a small minnifridge under it with a biohazard sticker on the front. It had a small pile of paperwork, an ash tray, and not much else. This was Spikes desk.

Willow entered the room and smiled at the sight of the two Englishmen sleeping at their desks. She went to work on her paper work and looked up when Jimmy walked in, "So," he whispered, "I guess they pulled an all nighter."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, there is word around town of a new group of demons on their way to DC. If we find out where they plan to stay then we can set up an ambush."

Spike grunted and rolled over and onto the floor, "Ouch, stupid floor."

Jimmy looked down at him, "Morning William, sleep well?"

Spike was on his feet in a second and had sat Jimmy down on his desk, placing himself in between his legs, "I always sleep well when I dream of you Jimmy." Spike whispered into his neck before nibbling it

Xander came through the door and groaned, "Guys, we've been over this. If your gonna do that go find a broom closet."

As the laughter filled the room Jimmy knew one thing, he had never been happier.


End file.
